


and what I found, I found in you

by malaguenas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malaguenas/pseuds/malaguenas
Summary: There were circles carved into the ice—trails showing where they had been. They told stories, ones of sadness and love, and they were true as anything that Yuuri had experienced on that ice.Every morning, the ice would be polished, the slate wiped clean, but the stories still stuck with him. Looking at the ice, Yuuri saw everything. He saw his first time on the ice. He saw his younger self struggling for confidence as he flubbed another jump. He saw a change—his metamorphosis into a new skater, and he saw Viktor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something really cute and short! I hope y'all enjoy! <3

There were circles carved into the ice—trails showing where they had been. They told stories, ones of sadness and love, and they were true as anything that Yuuri had experienced on that ice. 

Every morning, the ice would be polished, the slate wiped clean, but the stories still stuck with him. Looking at the ice, Yuuri saw everything. He saw his first time on the ice. He saw his younger self struggling for confidence as he flubbed another jump. He saw a change—his metamorphosis into a new skater, and he saw Viktor. 

So much had happened over the past year and a half, and ever since Viktor first showed up in Hasetsu those lines and circles grew lighter. There was a weight, that was little by little being lifted off his chest, and in its place was a faint warmth that never went away they days, not that he was complaining. 

Yuuri had been practicing all morning, drilling the harder elements of his program, striving to make each and every one perfect. He had taken a fair amount of falls too, the newly made bruises aching as he continued. 

Viktor was still asleep when he snuck out of bed that morning, but still, it would only be a matter of time before he came to meet Yuuri here. 

Yuuri pushed himself off of the sideboards and started to run his program, the music playing only in his head. 

Every little bit of this past year seemed almost impossible in retrospect, but that’s something that Yuuri admits he learned: that love is often unexpected. 

Sometimes it can come from people who have been there all along, from drunken nights that pass along, forgotten until each of the little pieces find their way back together again. 

Yuuri glided into a spread eagle, his heart warm at his train of thought. What he had now was so much different than he ever could have imagined. He had Viktor here now, and truly, Viktor wasn’t perfect like Yuuri once imagined he would be. Not at all, but he was trying to be the best he could be for Yuuri. He had been trying that almost from day one, when Yuuri forgot that destined night at the banquet and just assumed Viktor came out of nowhere. He didn’t realize that Viktor was ready to be there for him at every turn, and increasingly so as the days wore on and they got closer. 

Those early touches between them had evolved gently into something more. The pre-competition hugs to kisses and then there were the evenings that they spent entangled in each other’s arms, the warm unwavering. Yuuri smiled, jumping into a quad flip, and landing it perfectly. 

The program was almost done, all that was left was a step sequence. He remembered Viktor showing him this one, with his hand on Yuuri’s hip as they both smiled, bliss washing over them. Yuuri channeled every bit of that love into the sequence, The moves were graceful, a soft touch across the ice’s surface, and then somewhere in the middle of it all, he finished the program, his eyes closed. 

There was the sound of another pair of blades joining him on the ice, and someone was clapping. 

The sound got closer, and Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s back, resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. “That was absolutely beautiful.”

Yuuri opened his eyes, a smile gracing his lips. “It still needs work.” He turned himself around so he’d be facing Viktor and he placed his hands on Viktor’s hips. 

Viktor hummed, brushing a strand of Yuuri’s hair to the side. “Your heart was in the right place, I could tell.”

Yuuri’s face softened even more, a soft blush making its way to his cheeks. “I was thinking about you actually.”

Viktor fell silent at that, his face flushed and his slight surprise noticeable in his eyes, but he softened just as quickly, leaning in to kiss Yuuri. 

They parted, their hands intertwining, and Yuuri looked down at the ice beneath them. His own trails in the ice had come to meet up with Viktor’s too, the etches intertwining. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling. 

“I love you,” Yuuri said, and Viktor squeezed his hand in response. 

“I love you too,” Viktor’s smile was gentle. “So, so much.”

They met in the middle again and kissed. As they parted, Yuuri smiled. “Skate with me.”

Viktor let out a small laugh at that. “I’d love to.”

Yuuri pulled on Viktor’s hand and they started around the rink, the etches by their blades travelling parallel to each other. They were talking and laughing and taking in the moment for everything that it was. Every day and second that they had together had been building up to days like this, where there was no doubt in their hearts that the future was bright, and that they’d always have this, together.


End file.
